Oftentimes it can be difficult for users to see and/or select an element, such as a link or a picture in a web page, displayed on a device. Users would like to be able to quickly and efficiently zoom in on an element to get a better view of the element and or select the element (e.g., select a link to another web page). Zooming in or out on an element on a page, however, may change the layout of the page. For instance, if a user zooms in on an element on a web page displayed in a web browser, the element may change its location relative to the web browser window. A picture located at the bottom left corner of the web page in a web browser window, for example, may move to the center of the web browser window as the user zooms in on the picture. Users can easily lose their place and/or become disoriented when elements change locations relative to a display area (such as a web browser window) during zoom operations.